G's First Meeting with John Rahway
by mswriter07
Summary: Pre-movie. The team is preparing for the jewelry store heist and Gordon meets John Rahway. This was written for LJ's Small Fandom Fest with the prompt being Gordon and John's first meeting. R & R. Hope you enjoy.


G's First Meeting with John Rahway SFF prompt - Gordon and John's first meeting. (G/John)

Gordon Cozier, master bank robber extraordinaire, stopped by a coffee shop near Jake and Lily's hotel so he could get his usual cup of black coffee to go. He was skimming the front page of the LA Times when a customer ran out of the shop, waving his arms and yelling, "Stop!"

Gordon glanced up and saw a charcoal suit and a shock of blonde hair disappear into a keyless entry car, without the entry mechanism. Gordon was impressed when he saw a silver Dodge Charger spin around and off it shot back down the street. Gordon was curious about the car thief and he decided he'd put a word out that he and Ghost wanted to talk to the man - if he was a local at all. He found his mood improved over that thought.

He took his coffee and paper down the street to the hotel and went inside and up to their VIP section. After he got comfortable at a small round table, Ghost came up to him in street clothes and Ghost asked, "What happened? You're smiling."

Gordon smirked and said, "I found who we're looking for. He actually stole a Charger without the entry mechanism about five minutes ago outside the coffee shop."

"So that's the noise I heard. You got some ears to the ground looking for this guy before he disappears."

"Don't worry Ghost. I won't lose him." Gordon said as he took a drink of his coffee and went back to the paper.

"Have we seen this person before?"

"Nope today's the first time I've seen him and I only saw his suit and hair."

"Just make it quick. We need an extra person for the jewelry store." Ghost shot back as he walked down the stairs.

Gordon chose to ignore Ghost for the time-being as he was thinking of a quick way to find the car thief. He decided he'd try and lay some bait - his pearlescent navy Lamborghini out in the open for him. With that thought in mind he grinned and finished his paper. A couple of hours later it was lunch time and Gordon took himself out to lunch. He parked where he could see the car from all angles from the diner and he he seated himself in a middle booth. The waitress brought him coffee and he ordered a sandwich and chips.

A few moments later another body appeared in the booth and had a Cheshire grin on their face. "What do you think you're doing?"  
Gordon looked up and saw the chiselled jaw and a smirk curving the Cupid's bow. Gordon almost spit out his coffee but he swallowed hard and had to catch his breath. After Gordon finished clearing his throat and taking a more composed sip of his coffee he asked, "What do you mean what am I doing?"

"That Lamborghini is a bit too nice to be parked in the parking lot for this diner. I know what you want and I'd be more than happy to show you my skills but it's not fun when it's obvious."

"First off introductions then I can give you a new plan, something more interesting than jacking my car." Gordon said.

"John Rahway. Car thief extraordinaire." John said as he eyed the man across from him and held his hand out for Gordon to shake and Gordon took his hand firmly in his before he went back to eating his lunch.

"Gordon Cozier, master thief and taker." Gordon introduced as he noticed the gleam in John's eye. The amusement and heat he was feeling was definitely new for him. He hoped Ghost didn't mind the possible demotion if John was as good as he thought.

"So what do you _take_?" John asked licking his lips as he stole a chip off of Gordon's plate.

"Anything I _want_." Gordon smirked and John squirmed in his seat getting the idea he was next on the list of things Gordon Cozier was going to take and he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would.

The tables were turning and John had to loosen his tie so he could breathe better. Once he felt more composed he asked, "So what's this challenge you have planned for me?"

"Well we have a job planned and we need someone who's good with entry and exits. You seem to know your way around a car system." Gordon said matter of factly as he motioned for more coffee. He hoped this John Rahway would take the job as it would at least entertain him to have new blood in the group - the others could deal.

"And what makes you think I'll help with this job?" John asked as he leaned over the table to get closer to Gordon, gauge his reaction to his proximity.

"Whatever the take is you get a fifth of it." Gordon enticed not wavering in his posture as he watched John pull himself back up.

"So who's car do you want me to steal?" John asked as he leaned his elbows on the table and propped his chin on his hands.

"My colleague's car. We'll drive by his place and then you'll be on the clock."

"You make this too easy." John grinned.

"I do, do I?" Gordon asked as he finished off his sandwich.

"Drop me off and let me do a little reconnaissance and I'll show you want I can do. I'll pick up your entire teams wheels and then we can meet where I put them."

"I like your plan and it would be a nice game to play. Here's my number," Gordon wrote his initial and then his number before giving it to John. "Text me when you finished with a meeting place."  
"Will do and you should definitely drive your Land Rover. It fits you better." John disappeared with a smirk and Gordon was left with his jaw slack and his dick hard as a rock. The meeting would be interesting indeed if John Rahway succeeded but...

_Who was playing who? How long had the GQ model been watching them, him before appearing out of nowhere? Gordon definitely had questions for this John Rahway._

~~FIN~~


End file.
